Haunted
by Santoryuu3blades
Summary: dreams and nightmares come back to haunt you... first fic, oneshot. Rated T just in case. Please R&R!


**Haunted-**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters, I just like to toy with their emotions.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, please no flames. I hope you enjoy, No spoilers! I will be making a (sort of)sequel,This. is. a. One. Shot. Please R&R, Arigato!

The night was clam on the Going Merry, the air was thick and laden with fog. The moon, a weary orange; cast an erie glow on the still, shimmering waves.

The navigator lay in her room, attempting to get some rest before they docked an island they were nearing. Her futile attempts at sleep were in vain, as sleep eluded her. After many countless breaths of silence, the steady sway of the ship cooed her into slumber.

-_"Zoro!" the red-head called through an unseemingly, unclear mist, making seeing difficult. '"where are you!" she yelled, voice plauged with worry. Scanning the current area, empty except for a lone bush; she decided he was elsewhere. _

_Turning back, she headed for the direction of the ship. "maybe he'sback by now?" she questioned herself, fined lined with grief and worry. She could make out two figures through the thick fog, covering the surrounding area, by the Merry. One, a rigid, shadowed outline of a figure, resembling a man, and the other,... "Zoro!". Nami ran towards her green-haired nakama, while letting a sigh of relief escape her. She came to a halt when she realized his katana were drawn and he was aiming for,...her? "Zoro..." she whispered, trailing off in disbelief, as he jumped over her. She heard a sickening thud and the sound of a blade going through flesh. She turned around slowly, and the sight she saw was more than enough to freez over her blood..._

_Zoro lay on the ground, face pale, eyes closed; impaled through his chest was the katana with the white hilt, Wadou Ichimohji. The man he was fighting had his large right hand wrapped around the sword's hilt and he was laughing acidly. In the man's other hand, his left, he held a long leather whip, coiled at his feet, like a deadly cobra, poised to strike. "Foolish kid." he spat darkly, eyes shadowed, he let his grip fall, on the blade, as he slipped away into darkness. The weary orange crescent shown on the sickly scene, the metal of the blade flashed in the erie light, dripped in crimson. _

_"I can't protect you..." came a quiet broken tone. "Not when my katana is in this shitty bastard's grip" he choked back a cry as the man from before returned, giving him a nasty kick in the side, and slipped away again, as unoticed as before. Zoro coughed, and spat; scarlet drops covered the barren floor, continuing wearily he said "All I can do is save you,..." he trailed off coughing violently, spat out another mouthful of blood, and continued, his voice barely above a whisper; "...this last time". Nami's stomach churned at his words, as they slipped away into darkness...-_

Nami awoke with a start, beads of sweat linedher brow, trickling slowly into her eyes, as she blinked to remove the stingin sensation. Blinking twice more, she shuddered at the still, quiet of the Merry. Abref pictureof Zoro laying impaled in the dusky moonlight flashed into her mind; (and would surely without a doubt be branded there for life) while the words came a haunting whisper: "All I can do is save you...this last time...". He flashed her a quiet smile before the pained picture dissolved into her mind.

"Quit haunting me! Baka!" she yowled fierecly enough, to brake the uncomfortable stillness, silence, of the night.

"Why'd you have to go and die...?" she whimpered, tears forming at the edges of her vision, in a light tone. "Why'd you give up life for me...?" she sked, lips trembling, hands shaking; the question hung in the air. A short period of unspoken silence, seemed to answer her question; "Just because..." was all it said.

Heavy footsteps fell to the wooden floorboards, making them creak wildly; headng towards the red-head's room. Nami tensed slightly, as she had thought she heard the familiar soundof three swords, clanking nosily in their wooden sheaths.

"I must be delerious..." she stated feeling her head.

The footfalls stopped aburtly outside her door, and she tensed as the door swung open slowly reveling a limping man, who smelled strongly of blood. The rise and fall of the figure's chest was unsteady, and hearing his unblalnced gasps for breath, you could tell he was strugging to breathe.

Glancing awkardly at the bloodied man before her, she decided to make light of this situation: "Zoro, you reek go take a bath or something!" the navigator yelled at the man, before the meaning of her comment sunk in. Nami gave an involentary shiver, as her breath caught in her throat; she swallowed hard, thinking of what to say.

"Z-Z-Zoro..." she finally managed to stammer out, breaking the tension; "I-I though y-you were..." she trailed off in disbeleif.

"Dead?" he stated, a hint of amusement in his usually cold, raspy voice: "Not. A. Chance."

So,...did you like? It was short I know, and for that I am sorry, but, hey, it's my first fic can't blame me can you? XD well Please R&R I hope you enjoyed.

And if you can't tell, I am a HUGE. FAN. of ZXN, so, most of my fics, which I have written a couple of, but are too lazy to tye them out; will be ZXN.

----------------------------

Also, I am making a (sort of) sequel to this, about the mugiwara crew docking the island Nami metioned. Plus the guy who stabbed Zoro (Bashes head on desk) will be in it as well, he has a name, and some very interesting powers...covers mouth I have said too much, wait until I type(as before I have said, I am lazy) it and see for yourself. Please Review! Ja ne!

-----------------------------

Me: I can't believe what I just did! ZORO! Gomen na sai is chanting will ou forgive me?

Zoro: wakes up, groggily ; mutters "no." goes back to sleep.

Me: Wha-- -starts to cry- Zoro, I said I'm sorry sob please forgive me!

Zoro: Wakes up, again "yeah whatever your forgiven, now shut the hell up so I can sleep!"

goes back to sleep yet again

Me: Cheers YAY! XD

That's all folks! XDDD


End file.
